fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Tournament Round One: Tojima vs. Roji
Tojima stood in the grassy field behind Koma Inu.The summer sun shown brightly down, bathing the field in it's warm. A cool breeze from the north blew occasionally, a welcome rest from the summer heat. Tojima looked up at the blue, nearly cloudless sky. He took in a deep breath before releasing it and lowing his head as to look forward. His opponent stood about twenty feet away. Tojima said nothing as he readied himself for the battle that would soon begin. Roji was simply stretching as he looked at his opponent Tojima. "hmm he doesn't talk much this might be a little frustrating oh well not like i haven't faced non talking opponents before, So are you excited for this fight and or spar? I mean come on you get to test your limits against your friends?" Roji said as he offered out his hand to shake Tojima's. " I don't think you want to do that, it wouldn't be fair." Tojima said. " and in regards as to whether or not I'm excited for our battle, I'm only here because I believe that anyone who holds the title of guild ace should have fought all four S-class mages within the guild. In truth, I dislike unnecessary violence." Tojima said roji just simply smiled as he put his hand back down not mad at all that his hand shake offer was ignored. "to be honest I'm only here to try to fight some interesting Opponents I personally don't care all that much if I become Guild Ace or not as long as i get to have some fun with fellow Guild mates" Roji answered with Honesty. "I don't neccesarily like unnecessary Violence though I just like to have fun if that's understandable." " I see. Then let us try to make this battle an interesting one." Tojima said, popping his neck. Heh that's more like it" Roji said smirking as he jumped back a few feet and got into a fighting stance. "Let's seee what The Silent Owl of Koma Inu can do". Samarra spoke up. " Alright, it's time for the battle to begin. In ten... nine.." Her voice faded, her yelling becoming mere whispers as Tojima tired to focus. He breathed in and out, each second lasting what felt like an eternity. Samarra reached one before yelling. " Fight!". Two black wings sprung from Tojimas back as he began to fire knife like feathers at Roji. A sudden Earth wall come up in front of Roji to block the knifes as Roji then jumped to the left and had his hand touch the ground. His hand then sent some Eterano in the ground causing a small quake in the arena. "Hmph I'm not done" He said as several snakes made out of rock come forth from the ground to attack Tojima. Tojima jumps into the air, the feathers stuck in the wall exploded out into senbon which flew out in every direction. Creating two large shadow hands, Tojima swung downward toward the snakes. Roji ducked to dodge the Senbon that came in his direction. "Oh how I hate Sharp objects I mean aren't blunt objects more efficient" Roji said as his body then melted into the ground. The snakes then twisted around in a circle Around the airborne shadow hands. Tojima created a small square on which to stand as he willed the shadow hands to become blades, they swung outward in an attempt to cut the snakes bodies further down rather than block their ascent. hmm he sure llikes sharp objects, ''Roji thought as giant Earth hands came out of the ground to try and grab Tojima. The Snakes simply dissipated into Earth particles upon being cut. Tojima lifted his arm, gathering a large ball of shadow which hovered just infront of his palm. The ball then became a beam, aimed toward the ground from which the hand originated rather than the hand itself, in an attempt to crumble it. The other hand simply blocked the beam by moving over to the left as the hand that was about to be crumbled put its fingers around ,but not touching him yet, Tojima about to successfully grab him. Roji then seemed to form back onto the field but this Roji wasn't a Roji instead a clone of Roji made from Earth. This clone could only use Earth Magic though. The shadow platform Tojima was standing on vanished from beneath his feet. Tojima began to fall but quickly created another platform below the hand's reach. Tojima Threw up several small explosives into the closing hands grasp. Roji's clone then placed his hands on the ground and caused several faster moving arms to grow out of the Earth and aim punches at Tojima. As the bug arm that tried to grab Tojima earlier reformed into a hand albeit smaller through lose of mass from the explosions. This hand then grabbed onto the other hand and both hands changed shape into a big Earth-Make Dragon. Tojima held out his hand, creating shadow spheres around the base of each hand, collaspsing the shadows in onto them in an attempt to crumble the quickly advancing arms. Tojima creates a long road of shadow platforms that extended over and past Roji. Tojima sprinted forward, knowing the earth-make dragon was behind him, began to let the remainder of his feathers drop as he passed over Roji in a carpet bombing maneuver. Quickly turning around, Tojima formed a shadow gauntlet over his hand and forearm, readying a punch. Suddenly the Real Roji jumped from underneath the earth and appeared behind Tojima. "heh Gotcha" ROji says Creating a massive Earth sphere around him and Tojima. This sphere was made from all the crumbling earth-make things from the constant attacks Tojima did. "Mini Nova" Roji then swirled in a circle as a massive heated sphere of Heavenly Body Energy. The Earth-Make Dragon then rammed into the Earth Make Sphere after the Mini Nova. Surrounding himself in a shadow sphere, Tojima rapidly expanded it, breaking through the now brittle heated rock. Catching sight of Roji, Tojima threw his hand out to the side, destroying the shadow sphere. Taking off his mask, Tojima looked Roji directly in the eyes. While Roji was Swirling in his circle he had closed his eyes so when Tojima directly looked at his eyes all he saw was Roji with his eyes closed. Roji then started glow a little as Eterano surrounded him like in a Meteor but this was his own variation called Shooting Star. Roji then moved around Tojima trying to punch him at uncalculated speeds that were almost impossible to keep up with him. He then goes into a series of kicks and punches as he flies into and around Tojima. "Sorry but I'm not letting you get off any Illusion Magic I do kinda wanna win". " Then you'll have to try much harder than this." Tojima said, lifting his arm in the air. A large shadow sphere surrounded the grassy field. " Welcome to the world of shadows." Tojima said, fading away. "Well I didn't want to use this but my hand has been forced because I do not want to be stuck in this place" Roji says landing but keeping his Eterano glow. He then places his hand forward as a Magic circle appears in front of it."Solar Flare" he said as a Massive blast of heavenly body Magic fired off. This Heavenly bod Energy had the power to melt through anything thanks to its hear that was the hear of the sun's. So this would melt through the one side of the Shadow Sphere. "And now for my way out" Roji then speed through his make way exit at his enhanced speed. " and you, mine." Tojima said, creating a thick half sphere in front of Roji. Who, moving at such an incredible speed, would never be able to slow down fast enough to move out of it's way. Tojima opened his hand, closing the sphere around Roji and the incasing it in two more spheres of a slightly larger size. "Whisper knife." Tojima said as he closed his hand. The sphere closest to Roji shattered, becoming large jaggaed shards which converged toward Roji from all sides. "Hmm well this could be problematic" Roji says changing his direction right before hitting the Half Sphere, but right as he is turning he suddenly stops moving. "huh what the heck.. why am i not moving" he says not noticing the shards forming and firing. He is so unfocused by him suddenly stopping he doesn't notice the shards impaling him. Roji seems unphazed by the shards impalling still focused on him having suddenly stopped that just sits there with shards in him. "hmmm why can't i move" he says getting angry suddenly releasing a massive amount of HEavenly body light from a surge of Magic power caused by his slight anger. THis surge somehow destroys the shards but the marks they left are still there. " How like a child to throw a tantrum."Tojima said. " Tell me, Roji. Where has that playful attitude gone?." Tojima said, his lips curving into a slight smile as the other two surviving spheres began to shrink around Roji. "hmm no idea" Roji said as the aura of HEavenly Body Magic that glows around him changes to a slightly different shade. Instead of being a yellowish color it changed to a more Orange Color. "but maybe I have gotten a little serious with you by the way nice illusion trick" Roji says before suddenly moving and way faster then before. He is suddenly behind Tojima. "so during the Three years Nagisa was off training i was perfecting my own spells" he says moving rapidly around Tojima. "and i created a different more powerful version of my shooting star well i improved it, It's still basically the same spell though but now It's faster." Roji then finally aims a kick from behind Tojima at his back. "I like to call it Upgraded Shooting Star". Tojima quickly turned, throwing up his arm, which had still been incased in Tojima's shadow armor. The armor quickly melted, solidifying again around Roji's leg. Tojima turned his head to face Roji. " How creative." Tojima said. suddenly the shadow armor melted as heat raidated from Roji for a split second. "heh its upgraded like i say by mixing my Solar flare spell abilities with my Shooting star i was able to create a somewhat hot barrier that i can control its heat although I'm not fully able to control it since its still kinda of a new spell to me" Roji said as he suddenly backed up. "Hey how about an offer how about we release each of our most powerful attack spells and whoever's overpowers the other wins?". "I'd rather not make this a game." Tojima said as shadows began to flood the field. A black sea engulfed what was once a grassy field. Several black humanoid figures rose from the ink-like blackness, charging toward Roji. Suddenly Several Earth-Make clones like the clone from earleir come up from the earth and attacked the black humanoid figures. "well it was worth a shot to ask, I mean this is fight is just to test our strength against each other but if you want to do this the hard way I dont mind" Roji's says as his magic power begins to release itself creating a strong force of pressure on the arena. The pressure of his magic power was as great as an S-Class, this can easily be explained by Roji's former status of S-Class mage in his old guild. Tojima said nothing as the inky shadows that covered the ground devoured the earth clones. Tojima sunk into the muck just before the shadow puppets began throw shadow blades at Roji. " Let me ask you something, Roji. Does any of this exist?. You seem so sure it does but are you one hundred percent sure?. Perhaps there is a single doubt in your mind?. Is this reality or merely an illusion?. Who's to say?." Tojima said, his voice coming from the shadow figures. "sigh" Roji just sits down finally bored, his sitting down actuall allows him to get low enough to dodge all the knives. "don't even start with the lectures they instantly bore me" Roji then looks at the ground and then looks around the Arena. Roji then places his hand on the ground as a sudden rumbling starts coming from it. "Final Quake" suddenly a massive super powerful Earthquake hit the arena powerful enough to destroy most of the Arena. As the earthquake was happening big blasts of Eterano come forth from the ground. Several of the Eterano blasts went toward Tojima, while others went towards the Shadowy figures and still more went towards nothing at all. Most of the blasts went at nothing. This Attack was honestly built towards multiple big groups of enemies. Two large shadow hands shot up from the black ooze in front of Roji as the shadow blades that flew past Roji's head suddenly transformed into Shadow puppets who, still in the air surrounding Roji. swung their long claws at him. Tojima reformed from a shadow blade that flew a little higher over Roji than the others. Tojima held out his hand, blasting a beam of shadow down at Roji. " You're right, Roji. This has become boring." Tojima said. Roji smirked a little. "Heh amusing you really are but I have a question for you what's Shadow but nothing more then the Light's Darkness" Roji said getting up as he bled from the constant damage. "So I thought let's get rid of all the light". He then slammed both his hands on the ground. " Earth-Make massive Dome" suddenly a Massive Dome of Earth surrounded the Arena cutting off all the light in the Arena essentially stopping the creation of any shadows. "This is becoming sad, Roji. It seems as though you're not even thinking anymore. Perhaps it's the blood loss or maybe you're just desperate." Tojima said, his voice echoing off the walls, masking his location. "Darkness is my element". Tojima said in Roji's ear. " the shadows are your element not complete Darkness I mean at night there is the moon light which creates shadows for you to hide in and use to fight. in complete Darkness you can't use the shadows to fight because there is none that leaves you only with your weapons to fight with" Roji says as he stands. "I mat not be an expert in fighting in the Dark like you are but I do know one thing I am super strong and honestly if you throw a weapon I'll probably hear it when it gets near me. I may not be the smartest person but I do have a brain you know. And here's the thing I may not be in time with the earth but I sure can feel when things are on it, it is my element after all" Roji then wobbles a bit losing his balance from the blood loss. The talking a lot didn't help. "You're right, complete darkness is useless to me." Tojima said throwing four small bombs on the ground. The explosion momentarily illuminated Roji. Tojima took his chance, using Roji's own shadow, Tojima created several shadow spikes all aimed at Roji's back. "Heh" Roji dodged the spikes and then created an Earth spike right were the illumination of the bombd happen hoping to hit Tojima. Roji then silenty, after the light from the bomb faded, morphed into Earth and melted into the ground. ''I don't know if this will work but it might its a coward move I know but I really want to win this one. Tojima felt his way to the wall. Reaching into his cloak, Tojima pulled out his Dagger, which had been infused with nullification magic. " Thank you, Annalina." Tojima said jabbing the blade into the wall. A large section of the wall crumbled, allowing the mid-afternoon sun to quickly bleed in. Taking quick advantage of his new found freedom, Tojima had large spikes rain down from the newly cast shadows on the dome walls. Tojima stepped out into the sunlight. " Give up Roji, You're hurt, bleeding more than I had intended for you to be. Don't let this dome become your tomb." Tojima said. "Do not underestimate me" Roji said as a smaller Earthen Dome surrounded Tojima. This done was ultimately small enough for three people.Roji then came up from underneath Tojima with fist raised punching like a small man sucker punching a tall man. Whether this hit Tojima or not Roji then would fall onto the ground and faint. You would see Roji smiling as he was unconscious whether he won or lost. Tojima quickly threw up his hands but he was caught off guard, believing that Roji had grown too weak to continue fighting. Roji's fist connected with Tojima's jaw, sending him upward, through the dome roof. Tojima landed outside on his back, he quickly got up, dazed and sore, but ready to continue the fight. Once again Tojima was surprised to see Roji but this time he lie on the ground, passed out. "Medic!." Tojima yelled, kneeling down beside Roji. " You did good, Roji. It was truly an interesting fight indeed." Tojima said rubbing his probably soon to be swollen jaw. Samarra jumps down from her watchtower on the makeshift arena and kneels beside Roji. She places her hands over the larger wounds, as her hands begin to glow blue with her Healing Magic the wounds can be seen closing. "Don't worry Tojima, I am sure Annalina has taught you some things about her job, but Roji's blood lose is not a fatal wound. Him passing out was a result of the exertion combined with the wounds made on area's populated largely by vessels. He should wake up in a bit after his body restores the blood he has lost. Annalina will take care of him now." Category:Blackdagger01 Category:RP